¿Amor o venganza?
by shinegirl
Summary: Robert Chase siempre a sido un hombre un poco solitario, Rachel Taud ha sido una mujer vulnerable. me pregunto como seria un amor entre los dos.
1. final o comienzo

He estado pensando en nosotros, en lo que sentimos y en la forma en que nos conocimos.

Fue en una fiesta en casa de Wilson, no recuerdo cual era el motivo de la celebración, pero recuerdo que era una fiesta muy relajada, hasta que llegó House con una maquina de karaoke y hecho a perder todo el ambiente relajado.

-Vamos, anímense, ni que fuera un striptease, no, nadie, ¿Qué tal usted señora Taud?

Todos te miramos, pero no todos te miramos de la misma forma, para la mayoría era la primera vez que te veían; otros ya te habían visto pero no te recordaban, pero sólo yo te miraba de una forma peculiar, era como si nunca te hubiera visto pero aun así como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Te quedaste callada ante la propuesta de cantar en público, pero mí irreverente jefe pronunció una frase que sólo alguien como él podría decir:

-Oiga si no va a cantar la oferta del striptease sigue en pie.

Ante semejante comentario, sólo te dedicaste a sonreír, tomaste el micrófono y empezaste a cantar. Tu forma de desenvolverte me cautivó, era como un sueño, como si tú no fueras real, como si fueras una ilusión.

Después de muchas canciones y muchas copas sólo quedábamos tú y yo. Foreman y Trece se habían ido ya, Wilson y Cuddy se habían ido a llevar a un muy ebrio House a su apartamento, tu esposo estaba "llevando a su casa" a una enfermera, sólo quedábamos tu y yo.

Tu no sabias donde estaba tu esposo, pero sabias con quién estaba y qué estaba haciendo y eso provocó que un rio de lágrimas y unos aullidos de dolor salieran de tu alma. Estabas llorando en el baño y yo me dedique a escucharte, hasta que recogí el valor para ir a verte y en ese momento sólo te pude decir esta estupidez:

-Disculpe, es que, no he podido preguntarle su nombre.

¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Por qué dije semejante tontería?, sería el alcohol, no sé, pero tú te quedaste callada un momento como tratando de encontrarle sentido a mi frase carente de este.

-Soy Rachel Taub, la esposa del docto Taud. Pero seguro usted ya lo sabe dado a que el jefe de mi esposo lo gritó frente a todos.

Lancé una risita estúpida y tú me devolviste una sonrisa.

-Soy Robert Chase, soy colega de su esposo, seguro el doctor Taub ya le habrá hablado de mí.

-No la verdad es que no.

-Hijo de puta.

-Disculpe, ¿qué dijo?

Maldito cerebro lleno de alcohol, si no vas a decir algo inteligente no digas nada mejor. Después de ese comentario tan "constructivo" con migo mismo regresé a la situación que vivía en el baño con la mujer en frente mío y le dije:

-¿Por qué llora?

Pero semejante estupidez si dije.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué me dice que nada?

Le pregunté

-porque eso me enseño mi mamá que debía decir cuando un hombre me preguntara la razón de mi llanto.

Me respondió y yo le contesté:

-Las mamás se equivocan muy de vez en cuando.

Ella rió y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban, mi cabeza volaba y sin darme cuenta cerré mis ojos y me acerqué a su rostro, puse mis labios sobre los suyos, pero, ella no se inmutó, abrí los ojos y su rostro tenía una expresión de estupefacción, que se convirtió en una mueca de horror. Cuando iba a decirme algo… el teléfono sonó y Rachel se paró y contestó, su cara se puso pálida y después de tener por unos segundos el auricular del teléfono sólo respondió: "si ".Se volteó hacia mí y me dijo con un tono de voz similar al de su homónima de dos años Rachel Cuddy:

-Mi esposo está ocupado y no tengo dinero para un taxi, ¿me haría el favor de llevarme a mi casa? por favor.

-"Ocupado".

Murmuré con rabia, pero aun así acepté.

En mi auto parecías nerviosa y sólo me mirabas esporádicamente, tenía la impresión de que sería la última vez que hablaría con tigo y no pude aceptarlo; entonces dije:

-Sé que es vendedora de bienes raíces; ¿sabe? Quiero vender mi casa, ¿me ayudaría?

-Tendré que pensarlo.

Contestaste, antes de que pudiera protestar ya habíamos llegado a tu casa, te bajaste y entraste; yo me quedé ahí por aproximadamente diez minutos, escuchando como la voz en el interior de mi cabeza me decía: esto no ha terminado Rachel, ¡no ha terminado! Me sentí como un lunático


	2. blanco o amarillo

Miraba el reloj, me llevaba el tenedor a la boca al son de las manecillas, "llego tarde "me decía a mí misma. Pensé que ese día sería como todos los otros, ¡que equivocada estaba¡

Llegué al edificio donde trabajo, vi que la puerta estaba abierta; mi sangre se empezaba a enfriar, pero se congeló cuando entré y…. te vi.

Ahí estabas, con tu bonita, (maliciosa, pero bonita) y algo traviesa sonrisa. Me miraste y me dijiste:

-Buen día, señora Taud.

-buen día Dr.…. ¿Chase?

Dije como una estúpida pretendiendo que había olvidado tu nombre. Después de de unos segundos de estupefacción logré decirte:

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-¿¡no lo recuerda! Quiero vender mi casa, ¿está lista?

- Depende, ¿está usted listo para perder mucho dinero gracias a una agente inmobiliaria incompetente como yo?

- no diga estupideces, no diga tonterías, no se mire con los ojos de con la que la ve todo el mundo, usted es resistente, un poco tonta, pero es resistente.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-pelea por un matrimonio sin rumbo, ¡eso es señal de fortaleza!... y de poca inteligencia. Así que, cállese, levante la cabeza y venda mi casa.

Lo último me lo dijiste con un cierto aire de autoridad, fue casi una orden, casi como si dijeras: "ámate". Después de eso, recuerdo estar en tu auto, oyendo la música de la radio a muy alto volumen y dirigiéndonos a tu casa.

- me equivoqué, ¿no es así?, debí decir: "peleabas por un matrimonio sin rumbo" ya que Taud y tu se separaron.

Lo dijiste con una voz que me pareció como de un lunático, fría y con un cierto dejo de alegría.

-sí, así es.

-¿qué te hizo decidirte por fin?

- vi una película sobre una mujer a la que…. Asesinaron…. Su esposo y la amante de este.

Me miraste como si estuvieras viendo o como si hubieras visto algo bizarro y fascinante. Me miraste…. Y lanzaste una de tus magnificas carcajadas, entre risas me dijiste:

-¡los motivos de sus acciones son verdaderamente fascinantes!

Llegamos a tu casa, era grande y tenía un hermoso color amarillo en todas las paredes.

-¿Qué piensa?

- es hermosa, conseguirá un buen precio por ella

-no querrá decir: "conseguiremos".

Después de ese comentario, me diste un tour por tu casa, me ibas explicando todo su contenido, sonará estúpido, pero, sentí como si compartieras un pedazo de tu vida con migo -esta es la cocina me gusta hacer desayunos para personas especiales aquí; este es el año paso, mucho tiempo desnudo en la bañera; esta es la habitación y esta es la cama.

Sé que pude parecer un poco lenta, pero debes entender, tantos años casada arruinan el "detector de coqueteo" de una mujer.

Eso fue todo(o eso pensé). Me invitaste una copa, yo acepté; nos sentamos en el sillón con las copas de vino en la mano, levantando tu copa, dijiste:

-por nosotros.

-sí, si porque su hermosa casa se venda.

Agregué nerviosamente, tú me miraste, yo te miré; tú me pusiste la mano en la barbilla y me besaste tiernamente. No sé en qué momento los besos dulces se transformaron en besos apasionados y, no supe como llegué hasta tu cuarto, debiste cargarme, porque no recuerdo haber caminado y dudo haber llegado flotando; no sé cuándo perdí el pudor y la ropa; pero si recuerdo cuando estábamos en tu cama, como tu cuerpo estaba sobre mi y como era el sentimiento de que ardía, me estabas haciendo el amor y fue hermoso.

Cuando terminamos, me sentía feliz, debía sentirme culpable por hacer el amor con un hombre más joven cuando había dejado a mi marido hace 14 horas, pero no lo estaba, no me sentía culpable para nada.

Nos vestimos y te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa. Yo me sentía como una colegiala avergonzada durante el viaje; en medio de la situación, te dije un comentario bastante, ¡bastante! fuera de lugar:

-Las paredes de su casa tiene un color hermoso, ¿lo eligió usted?

-no, lo eligió mi ex –esposa

Y ahí fue cuando me sentí como una estúpida, recordé todos los comentarios de las fiestas del hospital acerca de tu vida sexual y de tu matrimonio, me sentí a desfallecer, sólo quería acostarme y llorar.

-Me bajo aquí.

-No, no es cierto.

-déjeme aquí, ¡déjeme aquí!

Me bajé, camine hasta una distancia razonable de tu auto y cuando me aseguré de que no podías verme arranqué a llorar y después de doblar la esquina, empecé a correr, hasta llegar a casa de mi hermano; ahí me sequé las lagrimas y me aseguré de no despertar a nadie con mi llanto, pero llegué a mi cuarto y empecé a llorar otra vez, esta vez hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tomando el desayuno junto a mi hermano, mi cuñada y mis sobrinos y dé repente…. Sonó mi celular…. Eras tú; contesté haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar y preocupar a mi familia.

- Dr. Chase, ¿qué sucede?

- hice un cambio, necesito que venga a aprobarlo.

Tu voz sonaba realmente determinante, así que me dirigí a tu casa, me abriste la puerta, estabas vestido con un traje deportivo. Antes de hacerme pasar me dijiste:

-trabajé en esto toda la noche, espero que le guste.

Al entrar, vi que el hermoso amarillo de las paredes había sido remplazado por un blanco nieve.

-ahora necesito que me diga qué color desea que tenga mi casa.

No sé por qué, pero esa frase la entendí como. "El pasado, es pasado; tu eres el futuro".

Yo, te respondí con un beso en los labios y pensé: "esto es el comienzo de algo especial" y dije:

-dejémoslas blancas.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy enloqueciendo, sé que no debo ir, se que te molesta, pero igual voy a ir y recuerdo tu expresión de enojo cuando te comuniqué la noticia. Estábamos sentados en la mesa, sabía que te enfadarías si te lo decía, así que, decidí hacerte uno de mis comentarios sin sentido antes de lanzar te la bomba.

-Te vez muy lindo con tu cabello así, ¿por qué te lo dejaste crecer?

-es que con mi otro peinado tenía que ir a la peluquería y con el cabello más largo me lo puedo cortar yo mismo.

Me dijiste, esa mañana estabas de buen humor, hasta el momento. Habíamos sido novios en secreto por tres meses y lo de ser secretos no te gustaban, pero entendías que si nos mostrábamos en público la gente sacaría conclusiones erróneas.

Estos tres meses han estados llenos de alegrías, pero también ha habido algunos sufrimientos debido a mis inseguridades. A veces pienso en que soy otra de tus aventuras, que no soy distinta a todas las mujeres de tu pasado; en ocasiones imagino que nuestra relación es una especie de película que terminará en un desenlace no muy feliz.

Estuve callada mucho tiempo y parecías estar inquieto. Tuve que decírtelo:

-Robert, ayer Christofer me llamó, un amigo le dio mi nuevo número teléfono; en fin, dice que quiere que nos veamos para hablar y estoy pensando en ir.

Listo te lo dije, tenías un gesto de enojo en el rostro pero estabas callado, nada fue como lo imaginaba (lo imaginé mucho peor)

-Lo sabía.

Dijiste después de un rato de silencio, lo dijiste con ira, pero a la vez con frialdad.

-Sabía que volverías con Taud apenas él te tronara los dedos.

Ese comentario me dolió, pero aun así comprendí tus sentimientos, yo pensaba que no tenías inseguridades, pero, me equivoqué.

Me fui de tu casa sabiendo que estabas enojado, fue doloroso. Esa tarde tuve una serie de demostraciones a posibles compradores de tu casa. Sólo pensé en ti toda la tarde, cuando se fue la última pareja de recién casados ya era tarde, así que, no me cambié y salí corriendo al restaurante donde sería el encuentro: el koi dorado. El restaurante tenía unas ventanas amplias y desde ahí pude ver a Christofer, entré.

Ya estaba sentada en la mesa cuando mi ex –marido me saludó formalmente y me dijo:

-Sabrás porque te cite y de que quiero hablar.

La verdad es que sí sabía, pero, preferí hacerme la desentendida diciendo:

-No, la verdad es que no, ¿para qué?

-quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

No supe si reírme, llorar o gritar. Empecé a balancear toda la situación, entre las razones por las cuales volver con él serían: estuve con él 22años de mi vida y no tenía las inseguridades que tengo con tigo, bueno tenía otras diferentes y…creo que no más.

Por las razones por las que no debería volver con él estaban: te amaba a ti, volver con él sería una estafa; me había sido infiel dos veces, me hacía sentir vieja y fea, me amargaba, mi familia lo odia y creo que ya no lo amo.

Después de este "difícil" balance, estaba dispuesto a comunicarle a Christofer mi decisión:

-creo que no es una buena idea.

Conteste y él me contestó:

-¿qué?

En ese momento no supe si lo dijo por desconcierto o por falta de audio, así que, le repetí.

-no creo que sea una buena idea volverá estar juntos.

-¿¡por qué! ¿¡Por una película!

-¡No es eso!

Bueno en parte si era eso, pero decidí no decírselo pera evitar una situación ridícula

-ya sé que es, es por tu amigo de internet ¿cierto?

En esos momentos no supe que decir, la verdad no sabía hace cuanto no chateaba con Phil, no, espera, si sabía, hace tres maravillosos meses que no había hablado con Phil. Había un problema si le decía que estaba saliendo con alguien, el inferiría que es Phil y tú me preguntarías si me estoy escribiendo con él y causaría un problema de celos en nuestra relación. Por otro lado, si le decía que no estaba saliendo con nadie tu pensarías que no quiero hacer lo nuestro público y Chris pensaría que aun tiene oportunidad. Antes de tomar la decisión vino un sonido del cielo: el timbre del teléfono, contesté y una voz lúgubre me dijo:

-Te estoy vigilando.

Me asuste, miré a los lados agitada.

-Te estoy viendo, mi venganza será terrible.

Miré el número, era el tuyo.

-Está ahí ¿no es así?

Haciendo gala de una astucia que rara vez veo en mí saqué un documento de mi bolso y señalándolo frente a Chris dije:

-si aquí esta.

-¿falta mucho para que el enano narizón termine con su "cita romántica"?

-no sé preocupe, ya casi termina.

-que bien. Cambiando de tema, me gusta el escote de esa blusa, es muy sexy.

Me pregunté: "cómo lo sabe si sólo me vio en pijama" y pregunté:

-¿dónde estás?

-mira por la ventana.

Y eso hice, al lado contrario a la salida, al lado de el letrero de neón, estabas tú. Salté de la mesa y salí corriendo pese a la mirada atónita de mi ex. Salí, te abracé y nos fuimos, no sé si Chris nos vio, sinceramente, ya no me importa en lo más mínimo.


	4. damisela en apuros

Era una tarde húmeda y lluviosa, yo estaba haciendo la clínica de rutina, todo normal. Te vi llegar por la puerta.

-Dr. Chase, me duele mucho el pecho, me puede revisar.

Actuaste tan bien que hasta te creí, voltee un momento y cuando regresé la mirada a ti, estabas desnuda sobre la camilla de revisiones. Después de hacer el amor en la camilla nos besamos y nos abrazamos de la única manera que tú sabías hacerlo: apasionadamente.

Después de nuestro encuentro apasionado quedamos en cenar juntos, era mi primera relación verdadera desde mi divorcio y ya llevábamos cinco meses juntos.

-Me tengo que ir, tú sabes, la pareja de Memphis está dispuesta a firmar por la casa. Te amo.

-y yo te amo a ti y a tus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Era cierto, después de mucho buscar el amor en otras personas al fin te había encontrado. Claro que no todo es perfecto, pero, es hermoso.

Al terminar de vestirnos, salí del cuarto y tú te quedaste un momento para "no levantar sospechas" o una estupidez similar; salí del cuarto y a la primera persona que vi fue….a Taub, sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón… ¿por qué?...no sé, quizás se me estaba pegando tu paranoia o quizás ya me había acostumbrado al juego de "los novios secretos".

-¿Dónde estabas a noche?

Me dieron ganas de responderle: "acostándome con tu ex esposa o mejor dicho, mi novia" pero resistí la tentación.

-en casa, ¿"porqué querida me esperaste despierta"? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-Lo que me pasa es que tuve que recoger a House de un bar y llevarlo a su casa a las cuatro de la mañana, porque su perro lazarillo se estaba acostando con una modelo o algo así.

-Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo y sería bastante sospechoso que si lo fuera.

-ya veremos cuando a los cuarenta años estés solo, tu belleza ya no esté y tangas enfermedades de venéreas ; ahí, ahí verás frente a tu ojos todas las noches y todas las mujeres que no sirvieron para nada, ahí verás lo que siempre has sido: un pequeño y patético niño rico que no pudo mantener a flote un matrimonio y se vale de cualquier cosa para mantener una carrera.

Quería matarlo, pero opté por devolverle las palabras con mas fuerza, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo….

-¡¿cómo te atreves!, ¿¡cómo tienes tanto descaro!

Tu voz sonó como un rayo y tu mirada parecía la de una leona.

-como puedes decir cosas tan horribles de él cuando fue tu promiscuidad la que acabo con nuestro matrimonio. Si alguien es patético eres tú, así que, si te quieres burlar de ti búrlate de ti mismo, porque últimamente, pareciera que sólo te sientes digno denigrando a otros. Entonces, haznos un favor y ¡cállate! Me enfermas.

Lo único que vi fue la lagrimitas que escaparon de tus ojos, no pude fijarme en el rostro de Taub (aunque me hubiera encantado verlo), sólo reaccione de mi trance cuando vi que te ibas corriendo.

Te perseguí y te encontré llorando en una banca, me senté a tu lado y te abracé; deseaba hacerte reír, así que te dije:

-¿Dónde estabas cuando cursaba la secundaria?

-En la basura de mi escuela o llorando en el baño.

Lo que dije sirvió, porque tu rostro mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Había algo que no me quedaba claro, así que te lo pregunté para salir de dudas:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no sé, simplemente, me enojé…..él no puede hablarte así. Sabes, es triste, por fin veo con quien estuve casada tanto tiempo.

-buena palabra "estuve"

Después de eso nos abrazamos y nos besamos, fue extraño que no te preocupara el hecho de que alguien nos viera, fue raro.

Es un poco extraño, nunca había sido "la damisela en peligro" antes; pero de cierta forma sentí que estabas realmente comprometida con la relación.


	5. encuentros inesperados

Estaba en la barra de ese elegante bar mirando tu foto y recordando tus palabras: "no puedo seguir escondiendo lo que siento", me dieron ganas de decirte: "yo tampoco", pero algo me detiene, no sé, será que es porque así estamos a salvo de las criticas, será que así estamos a salvo de que otras mujeres te tienden, espera, por qué estoy pensando eso, será….. que tengo miedo de que la historia de mi primer matrimonio se repita…..¿será eso?

-¿ese es su novio?

Me preguntó una rubia desconocida, pero había algo familiar en ella; tenía un ya avanzado embarazo. Yo me preguntaba si la había visto antes.

-pues…. Creo…que sí.

Vacilé, ella me miró un poco confundida acariciando su pancita.

-¿Cuánto tiene?

-siete meses.

-tu pareja y tu, deben estar muy felices.

-fue in-vitro.

No sé si me avergoncé o no, digamos que me avergoncé un poquito, para ser justos. Las vergüenzas por mis comentarios fuera de lugar ya me tenían acostumbrada.

-¿Cuánto lleva con su novio?

Insistía en hablar de ti, yo le seguí el juego.

-ocho meses.

-¿ya viven juntos?

-no.

La chica me preguntaba con mucha alegría, como si… se sintiera feliz por nosotros, recuerdo pensar: "qué bonito que todavía haya gente así en el mundo".

-¿cómo reaccionaron sus compañeros de trabajo cuando lo supieron?

-todavía no lo saben

La ultime pregunta me pareció rara, pero seguimos.

-¿cómo es su relación con él?

-es increíble, aunque a veces parece que tuviera problemas para manejar la ira.

-sí, ya lo creo

Lo último me lo dijo entre risas, me pareció raro, pero lo que vino a continuación me pareció mas raro aun.

-Robert es un buen hombre, no lo haga sufrir.

Pero…. ¿cómo supo que eras un buen hombre?...¿cómo supo que te llamabas Robert?...¿es qué te conocía? No pude quedarme con la duda.

-¿lo conoce?

Le pregunté, la rubia se paró con una sonrisa, se volteó y me dijo:

-¿conocerlo? Estuve casada con él.

No sé si me dio miedo o si me hizo gracia, pero después de que tu ex se fue, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Conduje hasta el hospital rápidamente, arriesgándome a una multa, no me importó, con tigo me convierto en una irresponsable.

Entro al hospital, esta vez, tranquilamente, y me dirigí a la sala en donde por lo general estás, en el trayecto vi a muchas personas como a Chirstofer, a Eric, al , a la , a Remy, a la enfermera que fue amante de Christofer; pero, parecía como si los estuviera soñando, como si no existieran. Al final del pasillo, estabas tú, me acerque, me pareció como si estuviera flotando. Cuando llegué a ti, te besé, frente a todos y recordé las palabras de Allison Cameron: "es un buen hombre, no lo hagas sufrir.


End file.
